


Leo and the Gamers Blessing

by Craftingdemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gamer Powers, inconsistent updates, leo gets gamer powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftingdemigod/pseuds/Craftingdemigod
Summary: Leo is back! Cue the celebration! Play the music! That lasted about half a day. I know my contribution wasn't as impressive as the others but come on! I almost DIED. Well maybe that's not particularly impressive considering we're demigods... oh well at least the fates appreciate me! They made me- oh! No spoilers, sorry my guys, you're going to have to read to find out more!





	Leo and the Gamers Blessing

AN- disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the pjo books that's all Rick.

THRONE ROOM- 2 DAYS AFTER THE BATTLE WITH GIEA

Leo POV:

'Ohmygods! LEO! You're alive?!'

'Man you're awesome!'

'Did you really blow up Giea?!'

That's what everyone was like for maybe a couple hours, then it was back to the main heroes. No I'm not bitter... well maybe.

Fine, I'm bitter. I have good reason to be though.. oh! They're looking at me.

"Uh.. yes?"

Zeus seemed to glare at me but i ignored it "So it is settled, Leo Valdez." That is when I noticed that I was alone in the middle of the throne room. "You shall receive the greatest gift besides godhood for your contribution to Giea's defeat. You shall receive -" and then the fates seemed to pop out of nowhere. Shit. That's never good. "Leo Valdez." They spoke as one. "You shall receive our blessing." Then they shot him with a fate beam (that's what I'm calling it) then I blacked out from the rush of energy.

~hours later~

I woke up with feeling... great actually? I opened my eyes and saw a weird red hologram floating in front of my face. After I focused on it is said:

'nap taken -

Hp- restored to full

Mana- restored to full'

"Woa." Is all I can say. Is this the blessing of fate? I suppose it is. I tap the screen and it disappeared before my eyes, "Cool." I say grinning "i wonder-" then I begin to imagine an inventory menu from most rpg games.

*ping*

Two screens popped up. One is an empty inventory with stats showing, most of which are pretty low:

"Leo Valdez lv.4 demigod

Strength 4

Speed 10

Stamina 6

Dexterity 9

Intelligence 17

Luck 7

Charisma 5

Plus things like the date and such.

"Huh... I'm not that weak am i?" i look to the other screen which said:

"Achievement get: open inventory"

"I'm... I'm a living video game... awesome." I say to myself, in a daze. Then i look at where i am, the medical wing on olympus, 'I guess I wasn't out long,'

*ping*

'Quest! Exit med wing and receive remaining gifts.

Rewards: gifts from the gods, additional blessings, disk {fate lv. Item}'

"Cool! But.. how do I accept?" Then a loading symbol appeared before a simple 'y/n?' Replaced it along with a note "*interface is a work in progress." I decided to just shrugged and roll with it before hitting 'y' then heading out with a grin.

When I entered the throne room the gods were doing their thing, arguing like children. I cleared my throat and promptly all eyes landed on me, "how are you feeling Valdez?" Asked Apollo, I guess he was kinda the doctor so that made sense. "Um great actually my lord." I bowed to him,which he waved off, before facing towards Zeus who eyed me suspiciously. Then another voice spoke "No one in history, recent or ancient, has ever received the fates' blessing. Technically... we can't actually order you to do anything," stated Athena which earned her a glare from almost everyone, "he needs to be informed, less we anger fated by keeping their champion in the dark hmm?" She said accusingly which shut up most.

"But he his a demigod and I am the king! How-" he was promptly silenced by the fates materializing before him in godly hight, "even kings die Zeus, choose your words wisely," then they turned to me which allowed me to notice they looked younger now. More goddess like.. I blinked and they were gone. What just... nevermind, I'll figure it out later. I came back to the world and noticed the gods were silently making faces, a mental conversation? I waited patiently... for about twelve second before I walked around trying to occupy myself. I ended up by the hearth looking into the fire, "soothing isn't it?" An amused voice says, breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to the voice and my dark coffee eyes meet bright amber eyes. "Lady Hestia." I greet politely. She smiles "you need not address me so formally, we are... I suppose a good analogy would be a corporate ladder. Gods climb one, mortals climb another, we're currently on the same rung so to speak." I blink then shrug. "Well either way I'm not showing respect because you're a god," she looked perplexed, "Percy told us about the battle of Manhattan. He practically sung of your importance, of how you kept hope secure when it was needed most." A dusting of gold painTed her ears "oh he certainly seems the type to praise others while downplaying his own achievements..." her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Valdez, Zeus would like to speak to you," I whip around and am met with locks of black and grey, Hermes.


End file.
